The tale of Roxas's Past
by Dexxy
Summary: This how Roxas gets to Twilight Town after he betrays Organization Xlll. I fixed my mistake so it should make sense now. Please R&R. It is better than my other stories I promise. Oneshot


-1Hey I'm back again with another oneshot. This one is a little better than the rest but anyways have fun reading this.

Roxas: This is all about me deal with it.

Me: Roxas be nice to the readers or next time you'll sleep outside with the coyotes.

Roxas: NO please don't. AXEL PLEASE HELP ME SHE'LL KILL ME.

Axel: I'm sleeping help yourself. (rolls over on bed)

Me: Do the disclaimer or the coyotes are waiting for your flesh.

Roxas: Inuyashaandkagome18 does not own me or any of KH characters. NOW SOMEONE HELP ME.

Me: Bye-Bye Roxas.

Roxas: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

The tale of Roxas's Past

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a freezing cold night and none of the town's lights were on. There was only a little streetlight illuminating a bus stop. There was also a rotten bench and a boy with a black hoody underneath his arm just sitting there waiting for the midnight bus to come. It was getting colder every minute and the boy put his hoody on. The front of his hoody said "I exist." and when he turned around the back of it read "But not in this world." Hardly anyone passed by him but when anyone stopped and asked him what his name was, he always kept his face hidden cause he didn't want anyone to know who he was so he always responded with the name of Sora, but in reality he wasn't his brown-spiky haired other. The bus finally pulled up onto the curb and the boy boarded the bus.

"1.50 sir." The bus driver said as he tapped the money deposit box by the bus door. The boy dug for the change. Then he deposited the coins.

"Thank you for boarding the Twilight Town bus. Here is your ticket and please find a seat."

The boy found a seat in the very back of the bus. He pulled out his black Ipod nano and pulled down his hood. Spiky-dirty blonde hair took place of his hood. He put his headphones in his ears and started to play a song from Black Sabbath. One of his favorite songs came on and he started to drum along with it at a really high speed.

"Excuse me sir but is that Iron Man you are listening to? That is one of my favorites."

The boy looked and saw a girl about his age. She was a little shorter than he was but not by much. She had really light blonde hair and she was wearing a white dress that came up to her knees. Despite the weather she wasn't wearing a coat.

"If you are worried if I'm cold, I'm not. By the way what is your name."

"Sorry lady but I don't talk to whores like you so just leave me alone."

"Well my name is Namine so any time you want to apologize to me than that's what you call me."

The boy just turned his back on her and looked at the huge castle that he had turned his back on. He couldn't stand what they did anymore. Collecting hearts for their own evil purposes. Just so they could exist wasn't right. So he had run from the castle in the dead of night. He thought of his best friend, Axel. Already he missed the fiery red haired man. He also remembered how Axel got his tattoos that were under his eyes. Axel accidentally wandered into Vexen's lab right when Vexen's experiment exploded. The juice hot on his eyes and never came off but Axel never complained. He even seemed to like it. He shook his head and looked away from the castle. He couldn't go back now that he was on the bus. He could only go into hiding. He looked across the aisle . He stopped his song and tried to get Namine's attention.

"Namine, Namine, I'm sorry I was rude to you, I know I shouldn't have been."

She turned to him and looked into his ocean-filled orbs with her sky-blue eyes.

"Oh so now you think you can just apologize whenever you feel like it? Anyway, I forgive you." She then smiled and it made him smile a bigger smile.

"By the way, you still haven't told me your name." She said as if she was waiting for an answer.

:Roxas, my name is Roxas." he said ad he looked back out the window and he felt something like tears come to his eyes. He wiped them away and wondered why those came if he didn't have a heart and couldn't feel any feelings. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He woke up when the bus driver announce the next destination. He looked down at his ticket and saw that it said "Twilight Town." that was only a couple of more stops away. He looked to see if Namine was still on but he didn't see her. In fact he was the only one still on the bus. He got up to tell the driver to stop but no one was at the wheel. Suddenly and ear-piercing screech ran through his head and he collapsed.

"Hey Hayner, Pence come look at this ghost bus." said a brown- haired girl. The girl was wearing a really pink short sleeved shirt with brown cargo pants that came up to her knees the door to the bus opened up to reveal a blonde spiky haired boy about their age. He was wearing black cargo pants with black shoes and his goody was even black. A boy with sandy blonde hair who was wearing camo pants with a green shirt to match and also had brown shoes went up the stairs to investigate. He bent cautiously down on one knee and began to pick the strange boy up but the boy was too heavy.

"Pence go help Hayner." The girl said as she watched Hayner struggle. A chubby boy wearing a striped headband and wearing a red shirt that read "Dogstreet." along the side and had a picture of a dog in the middle of the shirt also had on some brown pants and striped shoes went running towards the bus and grabbed the boy's the boy's right side while Hayner grabbed the boy's left side. Together they got him off the bus and to their Usual Spot. They set him down on the floor gently and the girl went and got some water and poured the water on the boy. The boy woke up spitting up water and shivering uncontrollably. Hayner went to get some clothes for him. Hayner came back and handed the clothes to the boy and he and his friends left. After the boy was dressed and he had gone outside, Hayner and his friends asked the boy the same question at the same time.

"What's your name?"

The boy replied "My name is Roxas."

"Well Roxas my name is Hayner and these are my friends, Pence and Olette."

"What's up." Pence said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you." Olette replied with a warm smile.

"Where did you come from?" asked Pence.

No matter how much Roxas tried he couldn't remember anything.

"I don' t remember."

Roxas then saw an empty house that had a For Sale on it. He turned around and asked.

"Who's house is that?"

Olette looked and said "That was my old house."

Roxas replied "Looks like it's been bought by me."

Thus begins KH2

A/N: Thanks everyone who reads this. I really like it myself and plse review so you can give me ideas to make this oneshot better.


End file.
